


Blue Lips

by urka_from_murica



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, and bleeding out, bleeding out tw, blood tw, but its still there, hopefully you can enjoy it anyway, if u squint, im not very good at characterization, multiple POVs, so I'm sorry if this is ooc, there isn't a lot of highkey shippy stuff, theres a lot of descriptions of blood so, this was just a drabble at like midnight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7447066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urka_from_murica/pseuds/urka_from_murica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Blue... if you can hear me, I... I need you to tell the team goodbye for me. Tell them I'm sorry. That I-"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Lips

**Author's Note:**

> i've been wanting to write a voltron fic for a while now so, here ya go kiddos >:3c

_The integrity of the wormhole has been compromised. It's breaking down!_

_What's that mean?_

_It means we have no control over where we're headed!_

The team's terrified screams were the last thing that Lance heard as he hurtled through the wormhole and his comms cut out. It was just static. He tried not to panic when an angry alarm stated wailing, but when he couldn't feel Blue anymore, his heart rate sped up, and he started getting fidgety. His mind starts to blank out, he couldn't think straight, he's gone dark-focus, Lance, focus. He attempted to take a few calming breaths, but in the middle of his fourth, Blue lurched hard, and he fell into the control panel. She was really shaking now, and it felt like she was being pulled into something. He realized that he must have entered the atmosphere of... of a moon, or a planet, or something.

Blue jerked roughly again, throwing Lance onto the floor of the cockpit. His head snapped backwards onto the floor, and with a grunt, his vision danced with blacks and whites. He stared forward, his mind numb. Slowly, thoughts of his home-his mothers, his siblings, his cousins, the ocean, mangoes and pineapples-hummed in his ears, dampening the sound of the alarms. Keith, with his stupid, soft mullet and beautiful, purple eyes. Images of Lance bringing Keith home, showing him his family and making him a part of it; racing their lions around Arus, trying to see who can do the most tricks; stargazing in the observatory when the nightmares get to become too much. But the more he thought about his home, the more scared he became, and he couldn't place it. These things make him happy. They give him a reason to get up in the morning, a reason to fight even when it seems hopeless-he has a home to come back to. Someone who will embrace him after all of the fighting is over and be glad their son is back and safe and a hero.

And that's when he realizes. He doesn't want to die. He has someone to go back to, his parents, his family, the team, _Keith_ , and he's going to disappoint them all. He's going to die and it's going to be his fault that he couldn't do anything about it. A sudden thought invaded his mind and he was swamped in a choking fear. He didn't even get to say goodbye to anyone.

So he struggled to mumble, because he had to, just in case, "Blue... if you can hear me, I... I need you to tell the team goodbye for me. Tell-argh!" Lance placed a hand on the floor to steady himself as Blue shook heavily. "Tell them I'm sorry. That I-" Suddenly, Lance was slammed, hard, into the control panel again, and he screamed in pain before blacking out.

-*-*-*-*-*-

When Keith came to, he was sprawled on the floor of the cockpit, and Red was purring insistently in his ear. He groaned, pulling a hand up to his head. It throbbed to the touch, but it wasn't too bad. He wanted to just lay on the floor, because _damn_ he was tired. So he sat, trying to keep his eyes open as he focused on his breathing, figuring he needed to take a moment to assess what just happened. They were fleeing from Zarkon... and their wormhole was corrupted. He was hurtling towards a planet when he managed to get Red back online before he hit the ground too hard. He... landed. He thought. He wasn't sure how he ended up on the floor. Or passed out. He assumed he hit the ground hard enough to cause him to pass out, and he just kind of rolled onto the floor. Keith decided he needed to try to contact Allura, or his teammates, to make sure they were okay. He started to sit up, and besides a small protest in his side, he was able to get up pretty easily. He instinctively put his hand up to his side, but immediately yanked it away when it hissed in pain.

He went to stand by the control panel, and he tested his comms. "Hello? Allura? Shiro?" He waited for a moment. Nothing. So he tried again. "Pidge? Hunk?" Still nothing. "Lance?" Surprise surprise, nothing. Frustrated, and feeling very alone, Keith plopped down into his seat, letting Red's purring soothe him. He was starting to worry the longer he was trapped in his own head, so he asked, "Red, where are we?" Red was silent for a few moments. His answer didn't make Keith feel very confident in the situation.

"You don't know? I thought you guys had the Altean's knowledge programmed into you-" Red started whining, mewling determinedly at Keith. "What? You-" Red whirred to life, jumping into the air. "H-hey! A little warning next time, please!" Keith grabbed onto the control sticks, but Red didn't seem to want to do what they told him to. "Are you sure you can sense them?" Red's determined growl answered him, and Keith sighed. "Okay, lead the way."

-*-*-*-*-*-

Lance knew something was very, _very_ wrong, but he couldn't focus long enough to figure it out. The inside of his lion was spinning, and he couldn't feel his toes anymore. Blue was still quiet, but not gone, he realized, because she would purr gently to him every so often. Then he would feel a rush of emotion from her, and she would be quiet for a while. In the quiet spaces, he had fleeting thoughts about Keith and his family. Things he never got to do, things he'll never _get_ to do.

He dipped in and out of consciousness. The moments awake and asleep began to blur together, but a single, intense fear ran its way through every tick.

He would never admit it, but he was terrified.

-*-*-*-*-*-

Keith could eventually feel that same pull he felt at the desert; the Blue lion. Hope and dread both filled his heart. As they got closer, Red got more and more anxious, and so did Keith. Then Red had closed Keith out of his mind, and it was eerily quiet. His anxiousness grew as day slipped into night, and he wondered if Lance was okay. His heart clenched at the thought of Lance, and he wasn't entirely sure why. He just hoped that self-sacrificing idiot wasn't dead. He would kill him if he was. _Why would I kill him if he died?_ Keith felt his face burn a little bit, which was ridiculous because... well it just was. _Because he's a valuable member of the team, and we can't form Voltron without him,_ he convinced himself. Yeah. That was it.

He shook his head a little bit to clear his thoughts, and asked, "Hey, Red, are you still going to be quiet? It's kind of nerve-wracking." He waited for a familiar reassuring purr, but none came. Keith frowned. _Why was Red so quiet?_ He wondered if Blue was still talking to Lance. _Ugh, why am I thinking about Lance again?_ Keith huffed in exasperation. Lance didn't even like him. Why was he so caught up in thinking about him? Keith wasn't about to get invested in someone who didn't even want to be around him. But he was still worried about that idiot. He could be hurt, or worse-Keith stopped himself before he thought too much about it. He needed to stop thinking about Lance anyway. It would only make him more anxious.

Red was still quiet. Keith gripped the handles on the controls tighter, willing himself to focus on the task at hand.

-*-*-*-*-*-

Blue was purring reassuringly all around Lance. It was all he could hear, all he could feel. He was grateful-it was really soothing. He could feel something else masked behind her supportive meows, though, but he was too tired to think about what it could be. He was oddly calm now. There wasn't any more fear in his heart, and he wasn't thinking about anything other than the calm conversation he was having with Blue in his head. _Hah, calm? I hardly ever do anything calmly, this is definitely a first._ Blue did what Lance was going to assume was a lion-chuckle, and he smiled a little bit. _Hey, Blue?_ She purred. Lance looked down at his hand, willing it to turn over, so he could look at his palm, but it just sat there. He sighed inwardly. _You think I'm gonna get to see my family again?_ Blue was silent. _It's okay, Blue. It's not your fault. Don't tell anyone I said this, but... I really am an awful pilot. I can't do anything right, and now I've gone and damaged you and gotten myself killed. The team's gonna forget I even existed, get a new pilot, a better pilot, and save the world. And my family will never even know what happened to me. Keith won't ever even..._ His thought trailed off. His cheeks felt hot, and he was having a hard time breathing. He felt Blue spike a little bit of panic, and immediately started purring, loud and strong. Lance smiled weakly, sniffling. _Thanks, Blue. But it's true._ Blue kept purring, and Lance felt his throat ease a little bit. _Aww, Blue. You really think he'd, y'know... be happy with me?_ Blue's purring somehow picked up in intensity, like she was telling him _yes_.

Lance felt a little bit more at ease, but deep down he had already accepted the truth. _Thanks Blue. You always know what to say._

-*-*-*-*-*-

When Keith saw the Blue lion, his breath caught in his throat and his heart started beating harder. "Red, we made it!" He whispered, eager to check up on Lance. The lack of response cut through his excitement like a knife through butter, but he still all but sprinted out of his lion's hatch as soon as its paws hit the ground. The three moons this planet had were high in the sky, bathing the sandy, lifeless earth around them in a cold, milky light. It sent a shiver down Keith's spine.

He ran up to Blue's maw, but before he could even open his mouth to say anything, mournful meowing washed over him. Both Red and Blue were meowing like that, and it shriveled up all the hope he had in his heart and replaced it with heavy dread.

Keith took a step back as Blue opened the hatch, and he stared at her big, yellow eyes. They were so robotic but still so... lost. Full of emotion. Keith pulled his mouth into a hard line and stepped cautiously into the hatch.

The first thing that hit him was the smell. It was awful, dank and dirty. Keith leaned on the edge of the inside of the lion's jaw for support as he fought off nausea. He looked inside, and he refused to accept what he knew was true. He kept walking after a moment, the lions still moaning in the back of his head, until he came to the cockpit. He stepped inside, and the smell was ten times worse in here. He wanted to run, his senses told him to leave, that he shouldn't be here, but his feet were rooted to the ground.

There was Lance's body, flat on the floor, practically swimming in a pool of blood. There was so much of it; it was on the control panel, the side of the cockpit, and covering the floor. There was a gash in Lance's forehead, but the blood drenching the back of his helmet told Keith that it wasn't the only wound he suffered. It felt like an eternity that Keith was just standing there, staring in shock and disbelief. _Lance was-no, he couldn't be-but he_ was. _No... no no no no no no..._ Suddenly, Keith was on his knees at Lance's side, and his arms had found themselves wrapped around his shoulders.

Keith worked his way up Lance's body, until he finally found Lance's eyes, just staring forward, empty and dull. Not like Lance was supposed to be, loud and annoying and obnoxious. That just... broke Keith. He started crying, then he was sobbing, and clutching at Lance like it would bring him back, and Blue was sobbing with him, Red uncomfortably silent again. He tucked his head into Lance's chest, and he was getting blood everywhere. It was disgusting, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

He didn't know how long he was crying, just that he eventually stopped, and he was just cradling Lance's body in his arms. Blue had gone silent. He felt awfully, dreadfully, alone. After some time, he remembered that he had found Lance with his dead eyes wide open. He pulled back, and fought back another wave of tears when he locked eyes with Lance again. He reached a hand under the glass of the helmet, and as gently as he could, he slid them shut.

Blue began to meow reluctantly in his ear. Keith's eyes widened when he realized what the lion was doing, and then scrunched up as he started to sob again.

_Goodbye, Keith._


End file.
